


Persona

by Pokoloko223



Category: South Park
Genre: Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Multi, Steampunk, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokoloko223/pseuds/Pokoloko223
Summary: A new year means a new school year and bringing in the new students who will create new rumors.Tweek, the kid with a bird's nest of hair and a ball of anxiety teamed up with Craig, the overly curious cat with so little self-preservation, to fight off and erase the false but highly destructive rumor about the two of them.That was the plan but it seemed to have escalated into something more than they have predicted because as the world in the brink of destruction, the group they created has always magically found a way to start a fight.Will they be able to save their world? Will Tweek ever find a way to stop Craig from always getting himself in danger? Will Kenny stop trying to be an annoying bard?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Original Female Character(s), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s), Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhaaaahhhh... I don't know why I wrote this or started this without a goddamn plot or knowing how it'll end but yeah... I want this short. English was never and will ever be my forte

A new year means a new school year and bringing in the new students who will create new rumors.

Tweek, the kid with a bird's nest of hair and a ball of anxiety teamed up with Craig, the overly curious cat with so little self-preservation, to fight off and erase the false but highly destructive rumor about the two of them. 

That was the plan but it seemed to have escalated into something more than they have predicted because as the world in the brink of destruction, the group they created has always magically found a way to start a fight.

Will they be able to save their world? Will Tweek ever find a way to stop Craig from always getting himself in danger? Will Kenny stop trying to be an annoying bard?


	2. The Anxiety Filled Witch

Tweek is always on his toes. He always feels like the world will end any minute, like his house is gonna blow up in a matter of seconds, Tweek is always on edge.

He never had a talent for keeping himself calm, maybe he had but because of his parents he now lost that talent. But even so, he still loves his parents who unnerved him every time they smile at him. It's like meeting with some psycho on the street who likes to tempt kids with candy, As if they are mannequins being controlled by someone or maybe they are zombies or demons, what if he's not their real son?

Tweek is now overthinking. He's now on an alert mode, ready to run any minute from now on, one small noise is all he'll need to start running. He's now scared, and anxious, and shaking. His eyes were looking around at a manic pace, searching for some safety, security, escape, and a weapon. Sadly, he's at his parent's house, at his room, where it seems like some hurricane passed by as it was a sight to behold.

There are not many useful things in his room, some clothes and toys that test a child's mental thinking capability are all cluttered. His bedsheets; in a mess, mugs were laying on the floor, and on his study table, there were coffee stains.

Surely he can use the toys as a diversion, maybe throw a mug on whoever will intrude his room without notice. He needs to have distance for he can't be sure if he can handle the intruder in close combat.

Tweek started to stimulate the imaginary battle in his mind, distracting him from his anxiety-filled thoughts. Tweek is good at using his imagination as it is his only friend, but sometimes it also betrays him as it also shows some vivid wild illusions.

To be honest, his room would have been the most relaxing and cozy one in their house if he ever had the guts to clean it. With white and grey colors blending in harmony, wood style floor, fairy lights, a fluffy bed with grey and white bedding, a white bookshelf filled with fantasy books and collectibles, plus the potted plants that he never knew would survive even with his forgetful and easily distracted self. He even called them a miracle and hard to kill plants. He also has this big bean bag couch on the corner near the window where he used to lay down and look at the sky with his window open to let the gentle cold wind come in.

Tweek sat down on the bean bag couch, unsure. He always suspects that while he's not on his guard, the comfy couch will swallow him whole considering that he has a small stature compared to other 15 year olds. He then thought about how he still hasn't finished packing his things and that there might be cockroaches under every clothes littered in his room, or how he's gonna pack everything he needs and how'll make friends if he's never had friends.

He's scared that he will be all alone in his first-ever school, will he be able to pass his studie? he 's not a good witch, he's not a skilled one, can he even ride a broom and fly? can he even make a perfect blend of a potion? can he even cast a working spell if there's a big chance that it might fail because of his twitching?  
Can he make friends? Will he be bullied? What should he do? What can he do? should he give up?

A knock disturbed Tweek on his daydream. It made him let out a short scream and a twitch.

"Sweetie? Here's your coffee~" A sweet voice came from the other side of the door.

Tweek immediately knew it was his mother who he was thinking might be a psycho or a zombie earlier. Her mother opened the door without waiting for Tweek's reply, she placed the mug on top of the study table where two other mugs and three paper cups were littered on the table.

She smiled as she turned to her son who's watching her very carefully. Mrs. Tweak always brings his son coffee every night, but she never cleans her son's room,  
maybe she believes that her son should be responsible. She always just watches her son and smiles, she seems a nice and responsible mother.

Tweek also wants to believe that. He got up from the floor and walked towards the study table while evading his mess that he knows, if he stepped on it, will surely hurt his feet like a bitch.

He extended his arm towards the mug filled with warm bitter coffee, his hands can be visibly seen shaking while he tried to stop his twitching so he can drink his coffee. His mother, still smiling, watched him with hawkeyes.

"Did the coffee fit to your liking? It's a new blend~" Mrs. Tweak asked which in turn, made Tweek produce a small noise, startled by the sudden conversation.

"It tastes nice an--ngh! And strong-- gah!" Tweek commented even though he can't really taste the difference because he only considers coffee as his medicine to calm him down.

"I'm glad you like it, so are you done packing your things?" Mrs. Tweak asked calmly.

Tweek's eyes widened, his shaking worsens.

"It's already 12 am and you'll need to go to the terminal by 4 in the morning ~" she continued

Tweek understood the underlying meaning, 'will you not sleep?'. He immediately put down the now empty mug and answered his mother.

"Ngh! I'm not going to sleep, I can't sleep, I haven't finished packing, I don't want to be late, I need to clean my room, I need to compose myself before going to Vereilles, I - - gah!" Mrs. Tweak cut off his son's seemingly endless ramblings that speeds up every 'I' with a tight warm hug.

She's so used to her son's condition that most of the time she doesn't give a care 'cause she knows that it's normal now. Aside from that, it's also good for the business, her son's jitters and cute noise of every 'gah' and 'ngh' will attract more people's attention to their coffee shop. What a shame that her son will be away for now.

Tweek squirmed but his mother continued to hug him,

"My little sweetheart, you should know that mommy and daddy will miss you! Well, we can always message each other and we can also see each other every holiday season and summer. But it's still 6 years of longing you know." His mother released him and kissed him goodnight on his forehead and exited his room, his mother also politely closed the bedroom door on her way out while he looked with a stunned face and a subtle twitch here and there.

He seemed to forget that very important information. He overthinks nonsense and almost impossible situations while he forgets to overthink a damned realistic situation he's going to face hours from now, he's going to stay there for 6 long and slow passing years...ALONE!

Tweek screamed and grabbed his hair pulling them hard, it seems that he doesn't feel the pain of his scalp. His eyes wide, his body shaking intensely. He is now again on edge.


	3. The Curious Cat

Craig's right cat ear twitch subtly, he seemed to have heard a scream of great anguish and despair though it's a little bit far away from where he is, he doesn't really give a damn.

It's not that he's heartless or an apathetic bastard, he's just used to it that he seems to have memorized the tone of the voice, its shrill, its pitch, and its emotions that if he ever hears it while walking down the street he's sure he'll recognize it immediately.

Well, who won't be used to it when whoever the owner of that voice likes to scream in the middle of the night and sometimes in the daytime. It always has the same quality, it's full of anxiety and stress. He sometimes wonders if it was pre-recorded and an asshole likes to play a prank or just wants to fulfill his sadistic needs.

And even though he wonders, questions, and very curious about who is the motherfucker, he never really checked it out. He's not some stupid guy like on some stupid horror movies who wants to discover who's making the sound only to found nothing then die because he's a stupid curious guy. He won't make that mistake, he promised it to himself.

But then he also wonders, who else, aside from him, is curious to know the weird guy who likes to scream. Craig paused and if anyone can see him right now they'll see a black cat with green eyes on top of the roof of a two-story blue house and wearing a blue chullo with a yellow cotton pompom on top, the black cat with a very rich expression of something that is a combination of disgust and skepticism.

Craig realizes that he has been an idiot. He already knows that this town of Yviet is full of very uncommon weird freaky creepy people. He gets it, he might be the only one who keeps thinking about a random screaming guy. He's insane! Why should he care it's not like it's part of his many problems, maybe token's mother instinct or something finally rubbed off on him, and now he's infected with that caring attitude. Then he also remembered he is a part cat and his senses are enhance... Craig facepalmed or more like face pawed. He now wonders what happened to his IQ that it seems lately he has been getting dumber and dumber.

His ears perked up when he heard a commotion somewhere down below on his right. He turned his head to where the voices coming from and he saw two junkies in the alley beating up a guy while the other one holding a woman with her hair. This scenario can sometimes happen in broad daylight and even so, nobody did give a damn. Nobody called the police or maybe help the victims.

Craig sometimes-- most of the time hates the town as it's full of selfish folks with gangster DNA as a bonus. He thought that maybe some Mafia or Yakuza had settled down on the land and bred kids as it seems like being tough and unsympathetic is in the blood of people who grew up here. 

A gentle cold wind blew and ruffled his fur. Craig took one last look at the sky where the stars are glittering with mystic feeling, he likes to look at the star and he doesn't know why but there's this unexplainable emotion in his heart whenever he glances at them that most of the time ended up in 5 hours staring contest. The commotion at the alley has died down, the guy was left bloodied and bruised laying on the dirty cracked cement with the girl crying on his side while kneeling, seems like they were robbed.

He got up and walked towards the ladder which is beside his opened window, he got down slowly and carefully he doesn't want to slip and fall as he's not like the cats from Minecraft who doesn't receive damage even when they fall at a height just like his house. He safely landed on his piled-up pillows and a chunky knitted blanket which is just under his slanted window. His father built the ladder for him when he was just 6 years old, his father almost build a star wars spaceship themed bed when his family found out he likes stars and space, and ever since then they would gift him space-related things like his cabinet that is shaped like a rocket gifted by his mother or the glow in the dark stars which was from his little sister.

He looked around his room, still in his cat form. Craig's room has grey painted walls and a navy blue ceiling littered with glow in the dark stars, his white bunk bed that he and his sister used to share is now in his room with unlit Christmas lights he got from his mom when it was defective and they already bought a new one for Christmas. He also has these posters which consist of mainly constellations, star information, and red racer his favorite childhood tv series, there's also a family picture hanging above his chest table. A small shelf which has some science books and math as well are neatly placed, the shelf has neon lights glued. 

He smiled as he slowly transformed into his human form naked, his small chullo hat has fallen off. He wrapped himself with the chunky knitted blanket and picked up the small chullo hat that he likes to wear when he is in cat form and placed it on the small bedside table beside the alien abduction lamp that was gifted by his grandfather. He walked over to his bed and wore the clothes that were laying down on top of the almost neatly made bed sheets where he transformed earlier before he got up to the roof.

It's part of the problem of many shapeshifters, every time they transform it's either the clothes will get mangled up or left behind. He is not like those magic shapeshifters like pureblood demons, fairies, and angels where they can magically shift with their clothes. Every time he shifts he will feel jealous because if he can just shift with his clothes intact he will be so happy.

He glanced at his neatly packed bags, he needs to catch some sleep as it will be a long journey before he could rest again after he settled down on his new school. South Park Academe where he will learn more about the wonders of magic and why their world is called Pariah which literally means outcast.

Craig thought that maybe something happened in the past-- heck, there's always something that happened in the past that always leads to what is now happening in the present but he kinda hates history. He was never fond of something so boring even though they say that it's necessary, if maybe he meets a guy who likes history and something so boring like fantasy books he might really lose his cool. Who in the world would still read a damn fantasy book when they are already in a fantasy world.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard the same anxious scream again, 'that guy should really take his everyday life easy sometimes'. Craig thought before he fell asleep.


	4. The Unique Morning

Tweek, who is carrying two big heavy suitcases, followed closely Richard, his father, to the garage where the car is parked as they both need to load the baggage to the car's trunk. His mother is at the kitchen preparing packed food and four hot coffee inside of the disposable paper cups that are sealed not so tightly but placed in a drink carrier tray.

It is 3:30 in the morning and the Tweak family hasn't eaten anything yet as the couple is so excited for their son who was accepted in the South Park Academe, the couple only got 2 hours of sleep while their son, Tweek, hasn't slept for two days straight.

"Feeling sleepy son?" Richard asked his son worried that he might just fall face flat on the ground because of sleepiness.

"Ngh--no... I'm not sleepy, I just need coffee." Tweek explained tiredly. He's been shaking nonstop, anxious, and also cold as it's autumn season though he's wearing a dark green rugby shirt with a white collar and a long black coat partnered with black pants and white converse.

"Well, why don't you get some coffee inside before we go?"

Richard shooed him inside the house telling him to get his mom and also drink some so that they can go, Tweek shivered from the early morning cold winds that came from the open window in the living room, he gently closed it then picked up the backpack that's on the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey mom ngh-" he called out.

Mrs. Tweak turned to her left and saw her son coming towards her.

"Need some coffee?" she asked as she handed a mug of coffee and Tweek downed the contents.  
Mrs. Tweak has known her son so much that she can already guess what he wanted.

Tweek though, knew that it's mother instinct but he never commented, he might just find out that his mother might be a mind reader if he said something. His mother patted his head and they both checked and secured the house one last time before going to the garage. Richard is already inside the car, his mother opened the garage door while he entered on the back seats.

His father prepared a comfy blanket, fluffy pillows, there are also cup holders, a small paper napkins holder, a tray, and big pockets that you can put on an iPad and phones or anything that you can fit. Tweek requested the car seat back organizers as there have been lots of spilling coffee and food accidents that he doesn't want to happen anymore. He placed the drinks and foods on both trays.

He found his long lost grey scarf on the corner of the seat to his left that has been buried by piles of small pillows, he bought it with the hard-earned money that he got when he's doing the night shift on their own coffee shop. His family believes that the family business should be handled by the whole family. Well, it did help him be stronger physically as he always helped in carrying boxes of ingredients and pieces of equipment and also trained his feet in moving quick, taught him some things like baking, making a perfect blend coffee, it also helped to further improve his quick thinking and counting skills.

He learned a lot without cheating his way using magic and potions but the downside it didn't improve his witch abilities which now greatly worried him, his school life will be over in like seconds that he got in he'll be kicked out. They said that South Park Academe is a pretty serious school that when you get in, you'll never get out.

Mrs. Tweek got in the front passenger seat and noticed her son shaking and twitching, she sighed. It seems that her son is so deep in thought and overthinking things. They rolled out to the road and drive heading to Vereilles where they'll see off their son.

The Tweek Bros, their coffee shop is situated in Vereilles which is a 30-minute drive from Yviet. They were supposed to build it in Yviet but they decided to build it in Vereilles where there are lots of potential customers. Tweek has been to Vereilles a lot of times that he already memorized the downtown part of the city which is the heart of the commercial center. The uptown part is kinda hard for Tweek to memorize as he is scared of whether there are bad guys or monsters in the sewers and when it got him nobody will hear him scream.

Tweek only knows the one part of the uptown part, that is where he gets the secret ingredients for their coffee. It makes the coffee addicting that makes the customers come again to buy more but up until now he still doesn't know what is that secret ingredient. He already overthought what it is when he was just 10 so he is so done on thinking about it, it's the first time he ever let go of a matter that seems suspicious and important.

The car entered the gates of Vereilles. There is a terminal that needs to check an Identification Card before you can enter the city but they're fast on doing the checking job cause most of the staff are just robots who scan the card with their eyes and you're good to go into the tunnel. Above the tunnel is the residential area and there are 5 lanes that you can choose as it leads to five specific parts of the city.

Richard chose the one on the center tunnel and most of the cars before them did, Tweek thought that maybe that's the way directly to the train station as they used to always go to the far right tunnel. The tunnel is only 1 minute long but for him, one minute of darkness is already enough to induce an anxiety attack. Which it did.

The family car exited the tunnel as lights shined from the stores and lamps giving the inside of the car extra more light, Mr. Tweak turned off the lights inside the car and entered the main road of the city of Vereilles. Mrs. Tweak is still patting her son on the thigh while he's hugging a pillow, shaking not that much now, compared to when they're inside the dark tunnel, as the scenery caught Tweek's eyes.

Vereilles has one of the closest train stations that have a track going to South Park, middle-class families can only afford to ride trains as airships only high-class families can afford and for low-class families, they can also afford the train but most of them just really never even try to ride public transportations. They have no money or luxury to go anywhere aside from work or home.

Vereilles is a city full of working people, inventors wearing goggles and gloves, wealthy men wearing top hats and women wearing bustle dress partnered with a mini hat that has a feather sticking out, tall buildings, fancy-looking stores, wires dangling everywhere, pipes steaming here and there, moist pavements, and smoke, lots and lots of smoke everywhere.

The smoke covers everything above the head, it's partly thick as it's hard for the lights of the buildings and lanterns to pass through. The city is the very definition of steampunk that he reads in the cheap books he bought from the bootleggers with his money. The scenery never fails to amaze him and somewhat scare him at the same time.

In contrast, Yviet is more of a rural town. They arrived at the front of the train station and it seems that the rules are for the cars to fall in line and only three cars can stop in front of the station and drop off younglings and their baggage in 2 minutes maximum and this sent Tweek in another fit of an anxiety attack.

It took them 20 minutes to get to the front, Tweek promptly got down from the car with his backpack on, holding with one hand the now two warm coffee still in the carrier and the packed foods he hasn't eaten yet. His mother who also got down with him opened the trunk and amazingly and swiftly took out the two heavy suitcases, handed it to him, and immediately entered the car.

Tweek carried all the baggage by himself and got up to the stairs and stopped somewhere he won't be able to disturb or bump or trip someone. He saw the driver's side window rolled down.

"Good luck son! Enjoy in school!" his parents shouted and waved as they left with the other two cars in front.


End file.
